


南十字星下的邂逅

by paul



Category: blank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paul/pseuds/paul
Summary: 苏联短篇科幻小说南十字星共和国AU武器贩子壕X芭蕾舞首席小k
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

驶向首都星城的火车上人很少，詹姆斯所在的车厢几乎没有人，偶尔有旅游者经过身边，他都会下意识地把手放到枪托上，现在是非常时期，詹姆斯不得不万分小心，怀里抱着的是他们能离开星城或者南十字星共和国的希望，只是不知道当他找到基里尔，再成功劝他离开时，这些钱还够不够。

一列逃离星城的火车与詹姆斯所在的列车擦身而过，他揉了揉眼睛才发现没看错，有人冒险挂在列车外，那一定是买不到票的人，才迫不得已用这法子，这无疑是自杀，高速行驶下人会被撕裂或因窒息而死。

詹姆斯眉头紧锁，看来他们不能使用火车这种交通工具，最好能坐飞行器，这在詹姆斯的意料之中。五天后，南方高空航行公司会再开出最后一班飞船离开星城，他已经和驾驶员打通关系，只要到时候能找到基里尔。

天空中高悬着的南十字星，现在看来不再有浪漫的气息，反而带着阴森和无情，自高而下俯视着正发生在这个国家的所有事，詹姆斯闭上眼，他让自己在保持警惕的同时能稍作休息，紧绷的神经尽量放松，渐渐地，他的思绪飘回到一年前的夏夜。

作为世界上所有快乐城市中的一个，南十字星共和国的首都星城，是各色冒险家和投机客的天堂，尽管非首都地区的生活在管制下规律得如一潭死水，但在星城，诸如夜间管制之类的虽存在，可栉次鳞比的高楼大厦下方早已连成一片，根本无需在街道上行走。

詹姆斯是众多到新共和国首都做生意的企业家中的一员，他自称是做小买卖的，可跟他打交道的人都知道詹姆斯与很多武器贩卖商有往来。这个国家禁止私人买卖枪支，可自从两年前某地方出现怪病后，一些人就认为用武器保护自己安全变得重要，詹姆斯称这是一片未开发的处女地，就像共和国广袤的内陆，表面看来荒芜一片，实际上只要给适当的条件，就会变个模样。

对他来说钱是用来让人享受生活的，詹姆斯每年用小部分时间工作赚钱，剩下的时间便到处闲逛，一般来说他不愿意在星城度过夏天（相对他北半球的老家），面对长达六个月的黑夜，星城的所有建筑没有窗户，笼罩全城的穹顶在市政局的安排下，机械地按照白天12小时、夜晚12小时调节灯光，很多游客会为这一地球上任何地方看不到的奇迹而惊呼，可詹姆斯只觉得那机器像怪兽，用巨大的嘴吞噬生活在此的人们，对抗自然的法则。

上面提到星城是快乐的城市，是因为全世界的名人都把才华带到这里，上演了最优秀的歌剧，举办无数完美的音乐会和展览会，更重要的是詹姆斯爱着这里地下世界的所有享乐活动，无论赛马、打球、搏击，还是赌博、色情业，必须在这里度过夏夜的日子，詹姆斯很少到地面上来，整日与快乐为伴，流连在不同的乐园。

这一天詹姆斯起的很晚，推开身边的不知叫什么名字的女人，看到时间后混沌的大脑忽然想起有一场芭蕾舞会他必须参加，某个他一直想结交而不得的政府官员会来，詹姆斯想尽各种办法接近都找不到门路，朋友介绍说这场舞会那家伙一定来，因为那是一名芭蕾舞者伤愈复出后的首演。

詹姆斯不喜欢芭蕾舞或者歌剧，况且他的注意力全在要巴结的人身上，整场舞蹈看下来让他疲惫不堪，那个大人物却看得如痴如醉，詹姆斯怎么看不出那家伙的心思全写在脸上，更别说演出结束后，平时一本正经的官员堵在休息室里，一定要拉着首席的手问长问短。

詹姆斯问他的朋友“我如果把他送上那家伙的床，是不是就能把批准手续办妥。”

“那就看你的本事了，我觉得不可能，”朋友压低声音说“有很多达官显贵想和他好，能成功的没多少，听说还有用那种手段的呢。”

詹姆斯摸着下巴“他叫基里尔的吗？俄罗斯人？”

“这你倒记得清楚，只是你什么时候变成拉皮条的了？”朋友讽刺道。

詹姆斯咧嘴笑“先提前庆祝生意顺利吧。”

第二天的男主角还是基里尔，坐在场下观看演出的詹姆斯这次认真起来，脑袋里不断想着过去十几个小时里得到的与基里尔相关的信息。

俄罗斯人，听说是西伯利亚来的，父母不明，可能早亡，因叛逃轰动一时的某芭蕾舞大师是他的老师，被带到南十字星共和国后除一次环球巡演外，基本没离开过星城，深居简出，没有妻子或者丈夫，好像有情人，现在的状况未知。

詹姆斯聚精会神地盯着舞台上的基里尔，将这些信息与金发碧眼的舞者联系在一起，慢慢地他被基里尔带入舞台的世界，随着剧情的发展，情绪跟着起承转合，到最后甚至忘了他的目的，竟然在基里尔扮演的王子心碎而死之时流出热泪。

看着那名扮演黑天鹅舞者，将“死去”的王子抱在怀中，詹姆斯感到微妙的嫉妒，待到整场表演结束后，身边的观众起立鼓掌高喊“Bravo”，他才如梦初醒，突兀地坐在原地，直到大幕拉开，全体演员上台谢幕，詹姆斯看到基里尔脸上浮现出腼腆却自信的微笑，粉红色略苍白的嘴唇划出向上的弧线，嘴角露出的虎牙显得可爱又纯真，詹姆斯已经看不到其他人，强烈的灯光将基里尔与那些人隔绝，全身笼罩在如圣光般的光晕中，像从壁画中走出的天使。

就在演出结束后詹姆斯发愁怎么能混进更衣室时，一位跟他有过露水情缘的舞者拍他的肩膀，讥笑道“你也是为基里尔来的？”

“谁是基里尔，”詹姆斯决定装傻，笑眯眯地说“我的眼里只有你。”

“收起这些话吧，我现在有男朋友，”女演员掐詹姆斯的脸“基里尔已经走了。”

“走了？”

女演员一副“我就知道你在等他”的样子说“昨天真够呛，什么庆祝首演成功，还不是为了灌他酒，幸好今天有演出。”

詹姆斯皱眉，这有些过分了，从刚才的演出过程看，基里尔没受到任何影响，没准这些是他生活的一部分。

离开剧院后，他还不想回租住的地方，离开这片繁华的区域，詹姆斯继续向前漫无目的地走，一脚踢开路边的易拉罐，听到“喵”的一声。

詹姆斯快走几步才发现刚才那一脚正好踢到一个纸盒子上，而里面正缩着一只褐色般的小猫，看起来可能只有几天大，也不知道猫妈妈是跑了还是死了。

蹲下身的詹姆斯用手指戳小猫的脑门，小家伙瑟瑟发抖的样子惹人怜爱，旁边是家全天营业的超市，詹姆斯决定帮猫咪买点奶，再思考怎么处理。就在他抱着羊奶回到纸盒边时，一个穿着牛仔裤、背着背包的年轻人也蹲在小猫的旁边。

“抱歉，我不知道这是您的猫，”年轻人用手指抚摸小猫的下巴“可您也不该把他放在街上养，这真不负责。”

“他是自由的，我碰巧路过，想给他弄点吃的。”詹姆斯将奶倒在手心里，微笑着看小猫迫不及待地舔干净。

年轻人连忙说“对不起，我真该死，您是个好人。”

詹姆斯以为这句话放在他身上真不合适，好人才不干武器贩卖的勾当，就自嘲地说“别轻易下结论，我不过闲得无聊罢了。”

看到小猫喝掉半瓶奶，詹姆斯心满意足地抱起纸盒，将盒子塞到从刚才陪到现在的年轻人手里“既然你喜欢，就来养好了。”

“我？”年轻人低下头看着小家伙“我……我可能也不行……”

詹姆斯真想嘲讽他几句自己都做不到还管别人，但在看到面前金色的头发和略熟悉的下颌时，心中一颤，等到年轻人抬起头才看清，他刚才在舞台上还大放光彩的基里尔。

“我知道一家宠物店，值得信任，可以放到那儿寄养，”詹姆斯小心地盯着对方“你喜欢他的时候，还能去看看。”

抱着小猫的基里尔抬起头，看着詹姆斯说“您真体贴。”

“我叫詹姆斯，来星城做生意。”詹姆斯友好地说。

“我叫基里尔。”

詹姆斯抬腕看时间“很晚了，我送你回去。”

“什么？”

那样子在詹姆斯看来不仅可爱，还有点孩子气“这附近不安全，下次抄近路别走这里。”

基里尔点头“谢谢，我自己能行。”

詹姆斯摇头“为了那些爱你的观众们，要有起码的警惕心。”

“您知道我？”基里尔的声音变得干涩。

詹姆斯笑“我刚看过您的演出，非常成功，所以请相信我吧，我是一名新晋喜爱您表演的普通观众。”

基里尔轻轻叹气“我没有怀疑您的意思。”

詹姆斯在心底比划胜利的手势，而面对一个走在身边抱着小猫的年轻人，他忽然产生如初恋般甜蜜而忐忑的心情，至于最初的目的早就被扔到脑后。

分别前，詹姆斯看了一眼面前的公寓大楼，听基里尔问“之后的演出您还看吗？”

“如果我能买到票的话。”詹姆斯耸肩。

基里尔恋恋不舍地把纸盒子放到詹姆斯手里，又从背包里拿出纸笔，写上自己的名字递过来“给他们看这个，就说是我的朋友。”

詹姆斯笑得开心“明天见。”


	2. Chapter 2

就在詹姆斯准备在第三天继续欣赏基里尔扮演的王子时，他惊讶地发现前两天气质敏感忧郁的天鹅王子变成了带领众天鹅挑逗魅惑台上台下一众人的头鹅，即使詹姆斯对芭蕾舞没什么了解都清楚，两种身份的对调对舞者是何等巨大的考验，但基里尔做到了。

舞台上的基里尔自信优雅，像个天生的王者，各种技巧成为他表达情绪的工具随意使用，詹姆斯的眼中看不到任何其他人，仿佛那个蛊惑王子的基里尔，正在使用全身的力量来诱惑他，詹姆斯不得不克制冲动才不从座位上站起来。中场休息时，他发现周围有的观众甚至流出了眼泪。

下半场詹姆斯没回到座位，凭借提前找好的关系，他混进舞台后面演员们的休息区，这里离前面不远，当听到如雷的掌声和尖叫欢呼时，詹姆斯做好准备，他需要主动出击。出于对自己外貌形象的自信和昨天同基里尔的短暂接触，詹姆斯相信那个人不会讨厌见到他。

略出意料的是，基里尔不是一个人回来的，一位衣着讲究但气质猥琐的中年男人跟在他身后，可能一位更衣室里没有人，在打开门的瞬间，就抱住基里尔的腰，脸埋在脖颈，而看得出基里尔非常抗拒他，挣扎着向旁边闪躲，詹姆斯认为发挥自己作用的时候到了，迈开长腿，从屏风后面站出来。

“你是谁？”男人不情愿地松开手，没好气地问。

基里尔张了张嘴，显然认出了詹姆斯，但他没出声，咬紧嘴唇，詹姆斯早想好说辞，笑呵呵地说“我是他的助理。”

“助理？我怎么从来没见过。”男人不爽起来。

基里尔拿起毛巾盖在头上“请出去，我要换衣服。”

詹姆斯站在原地不动，面前的男人也不动，基里尔拿起浴袍放到詹姆斯手里“你别走。”

“请您先出去。”说完这句话，基里尔就钻进角落的盥洗室里。

水声响起时，詹姆斯看到面前的家伙下意识地咽唾沫，他在心里骂了对方一万句，追人也不是这个法子。

实际上，詹姆斯已经认出了面前的男人是谁，某交通托拉斯的董事，真想不到曾经高高在上的家伙，背地里有这么出格的举动，詹姆斯为自己打扰一桩风流事感到愉快，看得出基里尔根本不喜欢他，可又能怎么办。

十几分钟后，水声停止，詹姆斯把浴袍放在门口，自己坐在化妆镜前研究各种瓶罐，回头看到基里尔犹豫地走出来，在发现外面没有那个男人时长出了一口气，冲詹姆斯疲惫地笑了下。

“谢谢您。”

“举手之劳，”詹姆斯站起来拿起毛巾给他擦头发“是你没戳穿我，其实我跟他差不多。”

基里尔抬起头，贴在脸上的头发让他显得比实际年龄更小，蓝色的眼睛波光盈盈饱含感激之情，热气把他整个人蒸成粉红色，近距离观察皮肤上还有一层细密的汗珠，显得更加可爱，完全看不出是刚才舞台上那个举手投足间自信的头鹅领袖。

“您和他不一样，我们是朋友，对吗？”基里尔微笑。

“说得对，”詹姆斯高兴地说“另外我还可以是你的助理和保镖。”

接下来屋里没人说话，詹姆斯在更衣室内走来走去，拿起一本宣传册说“我很少看芭蕾舞，但看得出那些观众都爱你。”

谈到专业看得出那是让基里尔骄傲的所在，他点头说“感谢他们，我才能一直站在舞台上。”

“你之前受了伤？”詹姆斯问。

“嗯……”这个话题不是基里尔想回答的，他咬了咬嘴唇抬头问“猫怎么样？还好吗？”

詹姆斯凑过来拿出手机给他瞧“今天来看演出前，我去了一趟宠物店，小家伙很健康，吃得饱睡得香。”

基里尔翻看照片，笑得像个孩子“真是太好了，希望他能找到愿意收养他的人。”

“我会好好拜托店主的。”

这个话题结束后，屋内又恢复平静，詹姆斯觉得他应该离开，但基里尔既没让他离开，他也觉得如果放基里尔一个人，没准又会受到不必要的骚扰。

“谢谢您。”基里尔打破平静道。

“为了什么？”詹姆斯问。

基里尔拿起平时的衣服走到屏风后，边换衣服边说“为我能获得一点安静。”

“还有自由对吗？”詹姆斯主动地说。

基里尔没有回答，几分钟后转身出现在詹姆斯面前的是一个穿着暗红色西服套装的英俊男人，看得出他该去参加什么宴会，可基里尔的脸上瞧不出任何喜悦，反而心事重重，更让詹姆斯担心地是他不停地在镜子前打领带，稍微有任何不满意就拆掉重新弄，就好像他在故意拖延时间。

詹姆斯走过去，接过基里尔再次拆开的领带，帮他打理好，结果这个年轻人愁容满面，让詹姆斯感到于心不忍。

“我该走了。”基里尔的声音干涩低沉。

“去哪儿？”詹姆斯明知故问，今天是最后一场演出，除了庆功宴还能有什么。

基里尔没回答，抿紧嘴唇，两只手握成拳，詹姆斯拍拍他的肩膀“放松一点，去吃东西的话，就可能喝酒，而喝酒喝多了需要有人陪着，所以你需要我这个助理。”

“怎么能行。”显然基里尔被这个说法打动了，因为现在他的眼睛里终于有了点生气。

“还不止呢，”詹姆斯从口袋里拿出车钥匙在基里尔面前晃“我需要开车送你，这点你要坚持，然后在星城的中央大道附近就多了一辆被遗弃的车，舞蹈家基里尔赴宴的途中失踪，下落不明。”

基里尔笑起来，詹姆斯继续说“如果能不嫌弃我一个小助理的家又小，又乱，肯屈尊住下的话，我想舞蹈家基里尔先生能得到一个短暂的、不受人打扰的假期，你觉得怎么样？”

“我认为最大的问题在于，怎么能甩掉那些人呢。”基里尔显然被这个天马行空的出逃计划打动了。

“包在我身上，”詹姆斯自信满满“啊，对，还有，不会在小助理的家待很久，因为这家伙最近很闲，正准备去荒芜的内陆做探险，当然如果舞蹈家基里尔先生没兴趣的话，我会在出发前送他回去。”

“如果他有兴趣呢？”基里尔跃跃欲试。

“那就还等什么？”詹姆斯高兴地说“对了，你确定没人会通缉我吗？”

基里尔笑得开心“我保证不会。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

论对地下城迷宫般道路的熟悉，詹姆斯绝对有发言权，离开更衣室时他像个真正的保镖，伸出胳膊把基里尔半搂在臂弯里，左手挡着忽然闪起灯光，他觉得这一切很好玩，就像他自己也变成了一个大明星。

起初他们不紧不慢地走，等离开那些人的视线时，詹姆斯抓住基里尔的手“我们要快点。”

“怎么了？”基里尔紧张地问。

詹姆斯冲他眨眼“我已经等不及要跟你私奔了。”

基里尔闻声而动，金色的短发随着奔跑在空气中飘动，詹姆斯几乎舍不得松开他的手，当他们站在詹姆斯的车前，基里尔笑出声。

“还是开我的车吧，你的甲壳虫实在有点……”

詹姆斯走过去拍拍车身“这是我在城里开的车，当然不能用来去内陆，我会让你看到我的大家伙。”

基里尔眨巴着眼睛，脸忽然红了，而詹姆斯也觉得这话有歧义，连忙掩饰般钻进车里。

“你可以出来多久？”詹姆斯启动汽车后问。

“下次演出前？半月后。”基里尔回答。

詹姆斯点头，忽然踩下刹车，基里尔不解地问“你改变主意了吗？”

“当然不，”詹姆斯从身上脱下黑色夹克外套“请暂时把这件衣服穿上，你的西装实在太显眼了。”

基里尔顺从地贴上衣服，过了一阵才说“您不抽烟。”

“怎么？”詹姆斯不喜欢烟，初中时试了一次就决定再也不抽了。

“喝酒吗？”

现在他们已经离开地下城，来到星城的地面，一些泛着蓝光的飞行器在空中规律地移动，詹姆斯不断观察后视镜，一辆黑色的车跟在他们身后。

“你认识那辆车吗？”詹姆斯问“别回头。”

他点开全息影像，把车后的情况放大给基里尔看。

“认识，”基里尔嫌恶地回答“他在追求我，我不喜欢他。”

詹姆斯咧嘴笑“那就好办了，抓稳，我要加速了。”

不等基里尔问出“你要做什么”时，这辆在星城随处可见的普通小型车后身，忽然又冒出一根排气管，原本蓝色的光滑金属车身变得凹凸不平，但同时其可视性显著下降，颜色也变成灰黑色，最令人吃惊的是，汽车竟然飞起来，嗖得一声无影无踪。

十几分钟后，汽车平稳落在一幢几十米高的公寓楼顶，詹姆斯熄火后扭头观察基里尔表情，比自己想象的要好，除了看得出的紧张。

“令人印象深刻。”基里尔缓慢地弄开安全带“另外我记得没错，您是做生意的。”

詹姆斯偏过头，他想第一次见面时他就跟对方介绍过。

“做武器生意的。”基里尔轻声说。

“这会对你对我的评价造成负面影响吗？”詹姆斯舔嘴唇。

“不，完全不会……”

基里尔本想说，他们最初的见面是一次无聊的酒会，他是以陪伴的身份出席的，无论是为舞蹈团的演出，还是别的什么原因，他总需要参加一些类似的活动，当时他被迫喝了不少酒，正在洗手间里呕吐，只有詹姆斯递来一颗糖说能解酒，直到男人第一次送他上楼，他才终于想起詹姆斯是谁。

“您实在很谦虚。”基里尔跟着詹姆斯从停机坪坐电梯下楼，进入一间百平米的房间后才终于出声。

“你是指这间房子？”詹姆斯晃动手指“请放心，我折了一笔买卖才被扔给这间房子，损失比房子本身要大得多。”

基里尔闭上嘴，詹姆斯敏感地察觉到对方的不自然“怎么了，我的王子殿下。”

“我必须说您的追人方法比其他人来得巧妙，而我也不想让您失望，所以……”基里尔的声音听起来很难受。

詹姆斯立刻举起手挡在他们中间“请相信我，我没有什么变态的爱好，有一点说的对，我确实很想追求你，话说回来，谁能不想那么做呢，只是我希望你不要以为我和那些人一样。”

基里尔撇嘴“如果不是对您有一定程度的好感，我也不会随便跟着谁到处跑。”

现在是詹姆斯感到惊讶了，面前的看起来不经世事的舞蹈家一点都不像他想的那样，是只困在笼子里的金丝雀，他有自己的想法和意志，而这个回答让詹姆斯有些不好意思了。

“我以为你的话没有让人误会的余地……”詹姆斯小心地说。

“除非您现在不是单身，比如有情人或者……”基里尔慢慢地靠近“有很多生意人在星城有情人，在共和国以外的地方还有数个家庭。”

“你真让我刮目相看，答案是否定的，我的状态是单身，前几天刚刚有过一夜情，希望你能理解。”

基里尔垂下眼睛自然地说“那很正常，几个月前我刚分手，现在也是单身。”

詹姆斯挑眉“所以我们可以试着交往？”

“我必须澄清一点，昨天那种难堪的场合并不常见，当时很累，他缠了很久，如果没有您我很可能拿起椅子把他砸扁。”

詹姆斯耸肩“大家都是成年人，总可能为了一些无可奈何的事情委曲求全，只是形式不同。”

基里尔点头“所以我想，我们可以试着交往。”

詹姆斯高兴起来，他现在真的认为基里尔很可爱又诚实，和以前交往过的人全都不同，没准他们的关系持续的长一些。

“为了我们在这件事上达成一致，应该做一些庆祝，啊，回答刚才你的问题，我喝酒，但酒量不好。”詹姆斯回答。

“那真可惜，我的酒量好得很。”基里尔眨眼。

这下詹姆斯像受到了挑衅，在看到基里尔愈加明显的笑纹后，不好意思地摸了摸鼻子“请别灌醉我，至少今天不行，不然谁能带你去内陆探险呢。”

基里尔脱掉西装外套，开始解深色衬衫的扣子，詹姆斯连忙摆手“我们发展的太快了，这对关系的持久没好处。”

“您想到哪儿去了，”基里尔挑眉“我总不能穿这身去探险。”

詹姆斯扶着脑袋想，我比刚才更爱他了。


	4. Chapter 4

“我们的身材差不多？”詹姆斯打开衣帽间，让基里尔挑选合适地探险用衣服。

“只是身高差不多。”基里尔扶着下巴全部看了一遍。

“或者其实也没什么好选的，无非白色、深色各两套，防水靴、轻便的棉拖，剩下的就是贴身的衣物，感谢那些轻薄的保暖衣，不用让我们穿得像在冬季里冬眠的熊。”詹姆斯说。

“吃的方面怎么办？”基里尔在担心更苦恼的问题。

“当然是用军需口粮，你了解我是做什么的，想要什么口味都有。”詹姆斯帮忙抱起衣服，放到行李箱前，作为一个到处行走的人，詹姆斯最不缺的就是和旅行相关的一切用品。

“这对我有些困难，我还在演出季。”基里尔皱眉“如果是其他时候，我可以恢复普通饮食，现在的话，有些……”

“跟我讲讲你准备吃什么，或者你现在能吃什么。”詹姆斯拿出本子记录。

听完基里尔的讲述后，詹姆斯给他鞠躬“感谢你为艺术放弃生活中最大的乐趣。”

基里尔无可奈何“还好在没有演出的那些时候，我能享受一些普通人的乐趣。”

“说到乐趣，”詹姆斯揽过他的腰，在默许下给了对方一个亲近的吻“这种怎么样？”

“我想性生活方面也需要克制。”基里尔眨巴着蓝眼睛。

那认真的表情让詹姆斯心动不已“看来我也要开始为艺术作牺牲了。”

基里尔碰了碰他的嘴唇“所以您现在反悔还来得及。”

“不，我才不会那么做，”詹姆斯拥抱着他劲瘦的身体，亲了几下厚厚的头发，上面还有洗发水的香味“我想让你看到我的诚意和尊重。”

“所以我们是不是还要先去买些食物。”基里尔拍拍他的脊背。

“包在我身上，在那之前，我想问，你会用枪么，什么样的都算，手雷呢，车技怎么样，还有野外生存的一些基础知识，抱歉我问的有点多。”

基里尔愣住“我们是去内陆野营，还是准备搞暗杀？”

詹姆斯大笑“相信我，那些技能会的越多越好。”

经过两天的整理和初步培训，詹姆斯认为他们可以出发了，他专门设置一条时间线，因为十二天后他们必须回到家，基里尔已经额外留出三天的恢复期，所以演出方面，詹姆斯不担心，基里尔可是专业的，何况由于有了他，詹姆斯临时调整计划，之前那个更富冒险的线路被否定。

“离开星城，我们先花一天时间到达这里，温度会比星城冷得多，但是还有一些树木，然后越向边缘地区行进，就只剩下一些草，之后是苔原带，再往后是冰山谷，里面是你想象不到的绿洲，之后走另一条路折返，经过一些逃民的部落，就可以回来。”詹姆斯讲解。

“逃民？我以为除了这些星城和那些工业城之外，南极大陆上已经没有动物或者人了。”基里尔惊讶。

詹姆斯笑“这是官方的说法，内陆是白色沙漠没错，但不是什么都没有，那些最早的外来居民不愿意成为共和国的一员，要么经南美洲回到原本的家乡，要么干脆向内陆迁徙，反正地方有那么大，比澳大利亚大得多，政府无非睁一眼闭一眼允许他们的存在。”

“你是做武器生意的，所以才和他们有来往？”基里尔好奇。

“差不多，我嘛，生意人，只要能赚钱，卖能勒死自己绞绳的事都干的出。”詹姆斯挑眉。

基里尔笑而不答，低头绑紧鞋带，又把詹姆斯的鞋带捆结实，站起来跳了几下“出发！”

离开由人工调节灯光的首都，基里尔坐在宽敞的吉普车里看着前方说“如果不是因为这次出门，我差点忘了现在是极夜。”

这量经过改装的吉普车不仅大，是普通房车体积的两倍，而且份量十足，詹姆斯说内陆的风太大，一旦狂风施展威力，行进在这样的天气下如果车身重量不足，就会发生危险。

“可是我看天气预报说最近的天气不错。”基里尔举着地图研究。

詹姆斯笑“是首都圈的天气不错，如果不好也能有办法解决，但我们要去的可是荒漠地带，谁能给你预报天气。”

“当然是卫星！”基里尔放下地图。

“希望卫星能帮到我们，可我不敢指望大自然的好耐性，另外极夜快要结束了，不然天空怎么会亮，即使是我这种人，也不会在伸手不见五指的时候跑出门乱晃。”

“您是个爱好刺激的人，我看得出。”基里尔拉开一盒酸奶，这是他的早饭。

“多亏我过去的惜命，才让我有机会碰到你，还能一起旅行。”詹姆斯笑。

“我恐怕您这次不光是探险。”基里尔忽然说。

詹姆斯减速停车后，接过基里尔递来的速食煎蛋饼“你怎么看出来的？”

基里尔拍拍身下的座位“就凭车的负重太沉了，而我们只是做一次郊游，照您的话说，连初级探险都算不上。”

“我必须赞美你的观察力。”詹姆斯由衷地说。

“对不起，我可能说的有些多，我不会告诉别人，这是您的工作。”基里尔回答。

“不，没关系，没什么好保密的，我做的是合法生意，呃，至少大部分合法。”话一出口，詹姆斯也觉得自己失语了。

好在基里尔在这方面没有什么好奇心，很快让詹姆斯坐到副驾驶，在指导下驾驶吉普车继续前进。

“天啊，那个是什么。”基里尔兴奋地说。

“那是南极第二高的山。”詹姆斯讲解。

基里尔放慢速度，盯着远处那片连绵起伏的白色的山。

“下次我们试试去爬第一高的山峰，我一直很想试试。”詹姆斯站在他背后说。

“希望我也能爬上去。”基里尔感慨。

詹姆斯没回答，他希望他们的关系能走得再远些，这甚至和情欲无关，是一种他没从其他人身上体会到的简单快乐。

“外面的实时温度是30℃，当然是零下。”詹姆斯向基里尔播报。

“抱歉，我睡着了。”基里尔发现詹姆斯给他身上搭了一条毛毯“这个，谢谢。”

“为了节省能源，我没把温度调高，另外如果室内外温差太大的话，可能会不太舒服。”詹姆斯解释。

基里尔站起来伸个懒腰后，在詹姆斯面前轻巧地做出倒立的姿势“我明白，我真喜欢您的车，别的车太小了。”

詹姆斯大笑着鼓掌“那是因为你的要求太高。”

“这样我能更快清醒一点，因为我不能喝咖啡。”基里尔解释。

“天，我以为你们的标准食谱就是黑咖啡加蔬菜叶。”詹姆斯看了看表，到了基里尔吃坚果的时间了。

过了一会儿，憋红整张脸的基里尔放下腿，接过詹姆斯递来的食物，盘腿坐在铺着毯子的车厢里“我对咖啡因过敏，总之很惨，最大的快乐是喝热可可。”

“我有那个！”詹姆斯兴奋地翻腾起来。

基里尔哭笑不得“别诱惑啊，我还要演出呢。”

“那好吧，既然你不能喝，我也不好怂恿你。”詹姆斯回答。

这辆吉普车，基里尔在第一次看见它的时候惊呼“我们要开坦克去旅行”，内部空间非常大，是普通房车的三倍，更不会像房车那样行动笨拙，甚至在詹姆斯给基里尔介绍车上的攻击系统后，基里尔感叹“这简直是移动堡垒”。

“我想出去走走。”基里尔问。

忽然车身轻微的晃动，詹姆斯打开观察镜，检查车内的各项数据后，用遗憾地口吻说“起风了，暂时不能出去。”

“唉，您不会让我在旅行中一直待在车里吧。”基里尔撇嘴。

詹姆斯笑着走过去，坐在他对面，捏了下鼻子“保证不会，但相信我，现在不是个出门的好时间。”

基里尔点头“那我们来做点什么，喂，别用那种眼光，下棋怎么样？”

“我数学不好，干脆玩丢骰子比大小吧。”詹姆斯提议。

基里尔看他不知从什么地方找出来的赌具放在面前，眨巴着眼睛说“您也擅长这个？”

“别想歪，偶尔玩玩，陪客人的，卖武器不像电影里演得那样，吃饭喝酒陪玩一样都落不下。”詹姆斯倒出几枚骰子，那颜色引起基里尔的注意，他小心地捏起一颗，骰子的质量不轻，深色机体略带金属光泽，内部又好像半透明，隐隐露出一点浅蓝色。

“这是什么材质？”基里尔好奇地在掌心里晃动。

“是陨石，我跟一些逃民换的。”詹姆斯也拿起一颗，在基里尔面前比划“我第一次见到你，觉得你眼睛的颜色和它们很像，所以我觉得你就是降落人间的天使。”

基里尔垂下头“谢谢……但南极怎么会有陨石？”

“这里的冰盖有几十万年的时间，给保存陨石提供很好的条件，虽说如此，这种泛着蓝光的陨石还是很少见，至少很难从蓝冰里辨别出来。”詹姆斯做讲解“下面我想想规则，谁赢了，就有资格要求对方说一个心中的秘密。”

基里尔笑“我发现和您谈恋爱是一件很舒服的事。”

詹姆斯受到鼓励，将脸凑过去，成功得到基里尔的一个吻，紧接着他把所有的骰子放在罐子里，像模像样地鼓捣起来。

第一次结果，詹姆斯输，他盘腿坐好，右胳膊撑着头说“我曾经做过一次环球旅行。”

“我一点也不感到惊讶，”基里尔继续玩着骰子“如果有可能的话，我也想做一次。”

詹姆斯点头“我差点爬到世界上最高的山峰，近距离在火山口边观察岩浆活动，潜水到几十米深的海水下，期间摔断过两次骨头。”

“那真辛苦。”基里尔小声回答，把头放在膝盖上。

詹姆斯脸上习惯性的微笑渐渐消失，变得严肃“这些事我和所有人都吹嘘过，但是唯独一件事，我从没跟人说过，第二次骨折时，我在非洲被一个原始部落的女人救了，然后……我们有了一个孩子，是女孩。”

基里尔直起身体，好像不知该怎么回应詹姆斯的话，咬了咬嘴唇。

“我想把她们都带走，但是她不愿意，我也不能让孩子离开她，后来我再去非洲找了两次，再也没见过她们和她的部族了。”

“你喜欢她吗？”基里尔问。

“要听实话吗？感激，有的，爱情，或许有过，”詹姆斯自嘲“听起来很不像话，但这是真心话。”

基里尔反问“那么你又为什么要跟我说呢？”

詹姆斯咧嘴笑“抛砖引玉，我想知道你的最大的秘密。”

基里尔一愣，拿起罐子，把全部骰子放进去，扣好后使劲摇晃“只要你能赢啊。”

结果詹姆斯“奇迹”般的连输两次，第二次和第三次连同一起，基里尔好整以暇地伸直长腿，等着看他还会讲点什么。

詹姆斯抓耳挠腮，最后“迫不得已”开始解裤子，拽上衣，基里尔连忙制止“请停下，我们不是在做输了脱衣服比赛。”

“请看这里，”詹姆斯撩起最里面的内衣，露出结实紧绷的腹肌“我自己纹的。”

微凉手指的触碰让詹姆斯一时没适应，就听到基里尔问“是什么意思？抱歉，我看不懂。”

“立陶宛制造，我是纯正的立陶宛人。”詹姆斯自豪地说。

看着那片腹肌，基里尔不受诱惑，顺手帮他整理衣服，又捉弄般凑到詹姆斯面前，两人的鼻尖几乎触碰。

“我知道立陶宛在哪儿，顺便说，我是俄罗斯人。”基里尔的右眼眨了下。

那颗眼底的痣就这么配合其主人的撩拨，给詹姆斯的内心来了重重一拳，害得他不知该怎么接话。

于是基里尔又亲了他的另一侧脸“您的脸红了。”

詹姆斯被自己的口水呛到咳嗽，基里尔指着显示屏说“风停了。”

詹姆斯拿出各种防寒装备递过去“那就走吧，去感受真正的南极大陆！”

下车前，基里尔问詹姆斯“您没带枪？”

“枪？”詹姆斯愣了一秒，笑着说“当然没有，严格地说，现在还在星城，你知道星城很大，这边又是一块‘飞地’，据说是专门给那些经理们度假用的。”

“我认得这里，好像是什么植物园，怎么……”基里尔看着远处的足有十层楼高的玻璃墙壁里，生长着各种奇花珍木，厌恶地说“他们占了虎鲸海湾不说，连这里都不放过。”

詹姆斯从吉普车的储藏间里推出一辆小型雪地车，正好能让他们前后坐下，拽了下基里尔的胳膊“我不是要带你看这里，这些都是人工的，没什么意思。”

基里尔绕着雪橇车查看一圈，自信地说“您坐后面，我来看。”

詹姆斯的眼睛一亮“欢迎，我来指路，你不介意的话。”

“当然。”基里尔扎紧手套，在詹姆斯的示意下戴好耳麦、调整话筒，最后才套上头盔，他敲了敲外壳说“我没试过这种。”

詹姆斯的声音有些闷“敲两下左边就会在视界里出现地图，我已经设置好方向，跟着指示走就好。”

基里尔坐在车上，跃跃欲试地在詹姆斯的指导下简单了解身下这辆雪橇车和他以往开过的那些的区别，最后他问“限速吗？”

“怎么可能，你想开多快就开多快，车子本身智慧调节功能，何况我相信即使翻了车，咱们这套装备也万无一失。”

见基里尔仍在犹豫，詹姆斯紧紧搂住他的腰，小声说“这片地形很安全，不然我怎么敢坐。”

基里尔轻哼，踩下踏板，车身载着他们像离弦的箭般完成瞬间加速，一下子就达到最大时速的80%，期间基里尔完全没有减速的意思，沿着指引奔向目的地，这里的小径非常窄，经常连路都没有，厚厚的积雪没法让吉普车开过来，雪橇车真是最好的选择。

硬生生地拐了好几个大弯，有一次甚至差点掉到两块巨冰的缝隙，全被基里尔有惊无险地化解，到达目的地时，詹姆斯跳下车，抓着基里尔的胳膊使劲喊着什么。

“你关了通讯设备！”詹姆斯脸色发青，他的感觉不太好。

基里尔摘掉头盔，得意地说“相信我，那是为了保护您的耳朵。”

看着对方脸颊因兴奋而变成红色，詹姆斯努力管理表情，一副“败给你的”态度，搂着基里尔的肩膀说“车怎么样？最新产品，升级款。”

“您跟我推销生意？”基里尔挑眉。

“为了补偿刚才坐你后面受到的刺激！”詹姆斯大声说。

基里尔笑“嘿，先前在星城，你开的也不慢嘛。”

詹姆斯想说自己开和坐别人的根本是两回事，但他现在真喜欢基里尔灿烂的笑脸，还暴露捉弄人的小秉性，凑过去就狠狠亲了一下，基里尔也不闪躲，干脆咬了詹姆斯的嘴唇。

“停，我带你来看这个的。”詹姆斯拉开彼此的距离。

他们徒步向前走了一公里，因为这段路连雪橇车都没法开了，而辛苦跋涉的收获是显而易见的，展现在他们面前的是南极罕见的绿洲区。

大片仿佛被有意分割好的地面，交错地、规律地呈现出不同颜色，就像给凹凸不平的岩石泼满颜料，在一眼望不到头的天际线衬托下，仿佛置身在魔幻世界。

“这里只能生长一些地衣、苔藓，不像峡谷里那样生长出什么高等植物，但这些低等的小家伙们就给我们上了一课，谁说他们不美。”詹姆斯感慨。

“上帝啊，这比那些什么植物园壮观一万倍，不，他们根本没有可比性。”基里尔激动得连声音都有些颤抖。

“在这种严苛的环境下，确实是一种奇迹。”

基里尔没有继续向前走，找他的话说会打扰那些生灵们的栖息地，詹姆斯就从随身背包里拿出一条防水毡布，找到一块地势略高的地方铺开，示意基里尔坐下来慢慢欣赏。

“冷吗？”詹姆斯看到基里尔的鼻尖、耳朵都冻红了，就掏出巧克力说“吃点？”

“不，我能行。”基里尔连眨眼都舍不得，看着面前的一切。

之后的半个小时，基里尔的头盔重复着戴和摘的动作，这是詹姆斯的建议，不然会得低体温症，最后詹姆斯看着基里尔恋恋不舍的样子说“我会把照片传给你。”

“那不一样，拍在照片里的，就变得没有生命了，”基里尔像在自言自语“现在他们在我眼里是鲜活、生机勃勃的。”

詹姆斯真想赞美他的文艺气质，拉着基里尔的胳膊向回走，途中他的男朋友一言不发，自然也没有在回程由詹姆斯开车的问题上纠缠什么，除了他们绕了段路，到一个小镇买了点东西。

“把腿伸过来，”詹姆斯拿出两条毯子，一条裹住基里尔的膝盖，另一条包住他的脚“艺术家要好好保护身体。”

基里尔垂下眼睛“谢谢。”

“给你喝热可可……代餐”詹姆斯调皮地说。

“这是什么，味道那么香。”基里尔接过一杯饮料，那味道简直就是可可，这味道一下子就抓住基里尔整个人，好像光着抱着纸杯就很幸福。

“一种非洲的果实，尝起来有点像，但因为萃取困难所以没什么人买。”詹姆斯解释“可我看你实在很想喝热可可，至少是种心理作用，我就拜托朋友弄来，刚才去镇上就是取这个。”

“惊人的速度。”基里尔小口品尝。

“喂，你就这么相信我不是普通的可可么？”詹姆斯戳了一下他的腿。

“难道您不值得我相信吗？”基里尔举起杯子，作出干杯的动作，笑眯眯地回答。

詹姆斯连忙随手举起附近的一瓶水和基里尔碰了碰“既然如此，晚上咱们怎么睡？”

“睡一起啊。”基里尔不假思索地说。

“那么……”詹姆斯凑过来眨巴着眼睛，疯狂暗示。

基里尔挑起他的下巴，轻声说“我去洗澡，先给我展示那个怎么用。”

詹姆斯连忙说“我不介意咱们一边展示一边练习使用。”

基里尔喝下一大口可可代餐，优雅地用詹姆斯递来的纸巾擦嘴“那还是给我看说明书吧。”

詹姆斯磨牙“我要是说我没带，你信吗？”

基里尔屈膝，将头搭在膝盖上，像只慵懒的猫，就这么一句话不说，安静地望着詹姆斯，终于这个立陶宛硬汉被打败了。

“我把所有的说明书都给你。”


	5. Chapter 5

与男朋友或者女朋友躺在同一张床上，盖着同一床被，而什么都不做，詹姆斯使劲回忆，似乎是幼儿园时期，他侧过头看着基里尔，距离之近能闻到淡淡的、沐浴后的清爽味。为了防止留下痕迹，詹姆斯通常会使用无色无味的洗涤用品，他怕基里尔用不惯。

“嘿，我讨厌香水，我以为你早看得出来。”基里尔从浴室出来，擦着头发。

詹姆斯打开水循环处理系统，需要再等半个小时，才能让他使用，等待的期间，他从小冰箱里拿出两块冰放到玻璃杯里，一杯给自己的倒上龙舌兰，一杯给基里尔的是蔬菜汁，不想男友直接拿走了盛酒的那杯。

“我以为你不能喝酒，在备演期间。”詹姆斯拿回“蔬菜汁”，嘴角微微上挑。

基里尔伸出手指在他的额头点了下“少来，明明两杯都是酒。”

詹姆斯笑得明显“嘿，你这么了解我，让我很惶恐诶。”

基里尔撇他一眼，晃了晃酒杯，忽然问“什么声音？”

“嗯？”詹姆斯喝了一小口，明白基里尔的意思“酒杯这个？是南极冰的歌声。”

见基里尔把杯子举到耳边认真聆听，詹姆斯决定等一会儿再开口。

“南极的冰里有气体，在融化时会像苏打水那样发出声音，不同的是，南极冰都是音乐家。”詹姆斯解释。

“你让我对脚下的陆地有了全新的认识。”基里尔碰了碰詹姆斯的酒杯，小声说。

“你是艺术家，还是用身体表现艺术的那种，在你们的眼中，肯定比我这种人更擅长发现美来刺激艺术灵感。”

基里尔苦笑“本来应该如此，但如今星城变得和外面的越来越一样了，我觉得整个人在慢慢枯竭。”

“我该说你是理想主义者吗？”詹姆斯望着酒杯里淡淡的绿色说“艺术这种东西嘛，说了你别介意，是生活的调味品，没有自然不好，太多了人就变得爱幻想，分不清真实的世界了。”

基里尔没回答，缓慢地将杯里的酒喝光，詹姆斯以为他的话可能让对方不开心，但那也没办法，如果是别的人，詹姆斯有很多办法迎合，但基里尔不是那些人。

“你说的对，我是理想主义者。”基里尔放下酒杯“明天咱们去哪儿？”

淡淡的悲观情绪被詹姆斯铺在地上的地图一扫而光“当然是去绿洲。”

基里尔挑眉“我以为今天咱们看见的就算得上绿洲了。”

詹姆斯摸着下巴，从电脑中找出不少照片“不，绿洲与绿洲是不同的，今天的是苔藓绿洲，接下来要去的是露岩湖绿洲。”

“等等，这明明是大小不等的水域。”基里尔指着照片说。

“亲爱的，你不会真的指望在大自然的条件下，南极能长出教科书里以前亚马逊森林那样的绿洲吧。”詹姆斯笑。

“课本里就是这么说的。”基里尔小声回答。

那可爱的样子让詹姆斯忍不住亲他的脸“当然不是，我们是在南极，白色的沙漠，能有一片无冰区就算得上绿洲了。”

基里尔吐舌头“好吧，我确实……”

詹姆斯使劲拥抱他，拍了几下屁股“我去洗澡了，乖乖去床上等着我。”

基里尔轻哼，没搭理他，一个人抱着地图继续研究，可詹姆斯注意到他脸颊泛红，他愿意解释成害羞，而不去理会是酒精的作用。

“给我讲个故事吧，你小时候的故事。”詹姆斯躺在床上，身体笔直，紧张得一点也不像要入睡，反而生怕自己一个不留神就做出什么非礼行为。

“让我想想，我从小就想养一只猫，但只能喂孤儿院里的野猫，院长人很好，他不像别的人那样逼迫我们到街上乞讨，有一次他见我用口粮分给小猫，就问我饿不饿，我说我不饿，他说好孩子不要说谎，我只好说，我少吃一点还能忍受，但是小猫不吃东西真的不行，院长说如果我不能让自己安全，就不能帮助其他人。”

“后来呢？”詹姆斯的眼皮渐渐重了。

“小猫死掉了，因为我的食物不合适，但院长说因为它本身就有疾病，不管什么原因，后来每次我想养什么时，就会提醒自己。”

詹姆斯换个姿势，转身背对着男人小声说“睡吧，明天还要早起。”

基里尔也转过身，詹姆斯的善解人意让他有些后悔讲这件事，因为背后的这个人，大约是不同的吧，带着这个念头他渐渐睡去。

“砰砰”砸门声，惊醒了还在梦乡中的两个人，基里尔睁开眼看着自己正被男人搂在怀里感到吃惊，不是为詹姆斯的情不自禁，而是自己下意识的亲近。

詹姆斯倒没在意，嘟囔着“这是哪个家伙打扰我，啊，我们都起晚了……”

基里尔尴尬地推开他还不放开的拥抱，手指拢头发“怎么了？”

“詹姆斯！我知道你在里面，别装不在！”

打开声道就听到这句话，让基里尔笑出声“这是哪里欠的债？”

詹姆斯使劲揉脸“该死的，明明是他欠我钱，等我去收拾他。”

打开车门，一个红头发红胡子的男人钻进来，进车后就到处翻找食物，詹姆斯站在他旁边都没法阻止动作“给我弄点吃的，我要饿死了。”

“先还钱，我要记账。”

男人抬头越过詹姆斯看到站在身后的基里尔，眼睛一亮，嘴角撇向詹姆斯“这位是？”

“詹姆斯的男朋友，我叫基里尔。”

这话一出，詹姆斯的表情立刻阴转晴。

“我叫杰克逊，你男人的好朋友，但我不做非法生意，我是本分人，”杰克逊咧开嘴笑，用胳膊肘捣詹姆斯“我记得上次还不是他……唔……”

“你给我闭嘴。”詹姆斯伸手堵住他的嘴，差点把脖子拧断。

基里尔笑“你想吃点什么，我来做。”

“番茄豆子和煎香肠。”

詹姆斯生气“你就不能吃点别的，基里尔，别给他，有也不给，那是我留着咱们到绿洲去吃的。”

“绿洲，有大湖的那个？还是火山的那个？”杰克逊接过基里尔递来的面包。

“前面那个。”詹姆斯分了一半面包，转头对基里尔说“亲爱的，你的食物在柜子里，我已经分好了。”

杰克逊嘟囔着“恐怕去不成了，你没听警告吗，连续好几场风暴，根本没法去，去有火山的那个吧。”

“来不及啊，我们赶时间。”詹姆斯说。

杰克逊耸肩“那就没办法咯，不过你可以去逃民那儿待一待，温泉也不错啊。”

詹姆斯搂着杰克逊压低声音说“别提那个，我不能去，会死人的。”

“风流债？我懂的。”杰克逊喷了詹姆斯一脸面包渣。

忽然基里尔开口“温泉？是天然的那种吗？”

不等詹姆斯给暗示，杰克逊故意说“当然不是，有那种东西的话，早就被共和国征用了，只是逃民们自己弄的简易地下桑拿房之类的，据说他们以前是芬兰人。”

“地下？”基里尔真的好奇了。

“这里有地热，可以说逃民的聚集点就散布在地热区。”詹姆斯解释。

基里尔什么都没说，但蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮，詹姆斯勉强笑了笑“好吧，亲爱的，我们改变行程，直接去逃民聚集区。”

杰克逊小声说“你欠他钱吗？”

“闭嘴吧！”


	6. Chapter 6

有了爱尔兰人杰克逊在车里，一下就破坏詹姆斯与基里尔之间暧昧氛围，詹姆斯负责开车，当然因为杰克逊声称他不会开这辆车，然后就坐在基里尔对面聒噪不停，至少从詹姆斯的角度解读是这样。

“您的魔术很厉害。”基里尔猜错杰克逊手里的小鸽子玩偶。

不等杰克逊说话，詹姆斯大声补充“因为他就是个江湖骗子。”

“错，我是魔术艺术家，你瞧，这些道具都是我亲手制作的。”

基里尔拿起一只木雕鸟在手里把玩“非常精细，让人钦佩。”

“喂，詹姆斯，放点音乐，你不会困吗？”

“滚开，我这儿没有你想要的。”

杰克逊故意耸肩，对基里尔用手势比划，示意詹姆斯是小气鬼，压低声音说“我跟他组过乐队。”

“真的？”这点基里尔真没想过。

杰克逊从行囊里拿抽出横笛，想了想又拿出响铃递给基里尔“这个你随便弄出声音就好，如果能跟上我的拍子就更好。”

基里尔摸了摸，晃了几下，就催促道“演出开始吧。”

詹姆斯坐在驾驶位里，嘴角不由自主地上扬，他听到笛子悠扬的旋律，眼前白色的冰原在他眼里好像变成爱尔兰的牧场，他带着朋友们一起出游。

基里尔不仅舞美，歌声也不错，还会自由创作，詹姆斯从屏幕上看了一眼那两个人玩得不亦乐乎，按下开关，将刚才杰克逊求而不得的音乐播放出来。

“看吧！我就说那家伙是故意的，他发现你不讨厌，才决定放点带劲的。”

爆裂的鼓点、吉他的轰鸣，还有那些电音，让车里一下子变成热闹的夜场，詹姆斯玩心大起，将车停好，跑到车舱的客厅里，看到基里尔正将手放在嘴边，玩B-Box。

发现詹姆斯瞪大眼睛，满脸不敢相信，基里尔更加起劲地发出声音，杰克逊吹口哨加油。

不甘示弱的詹姆斯将杰克逊随身携带的尤克里里放到怀里，在基里尔的注视下开始演奏。

杰克逊惊呼“上帝啊，你叫基里尔对吗？竟然能让这家伙重新演奏音乐，你们这就去结婚。”

詹姆斯瞪他一眼，没去看基里尔，手指触碰琴弦的瞬间，让他想起更年轻时的那些经历，比如一个人从立陶宛跑到英国，跟合租的人学弹吉他，后来加入乐队，靠一个晚上在不同的俱乐部里演出赚糊口的收入，当时他以为这会是他的一生。

连着两首曲子快完成的时候，詹姆斯才发现车舱里只有他的琴声了，抬起头时看到基里尔那双动人的蓝眼睛，那种由暧昧慢慢变得清晰的感情正一点点浮现在他们中间，詹姆斯明白他的无心之举让基里尔对他放下了多一点的戒备，变得不是那种纯粹的因为逃离而作为交换而可能发生的成人间的露水情缘。

“嗷……”詹姆斯叫出声。

杰克逊打个响指在两人中间“这就是分心的下场，欠的债就当赔我的琴弦了。”

詹姆斯一点也不觉得疼，他指望基里尔能抱住他的手，把那一点血放在嘴里舔干净，然后他就能趁机扣住对方的脖颈来一个火辣的热吻。

“我去给你拿创可贴。”基里尔站起来，走向他俩亲手整理的急救包。

杰克逊用胳膊捅了下詹姆斯，小声说“跟他求婚吧，你们很般配。”

詹姆斯给他一个白眼“别想给我推销你的婚礼套餐。”

“看出来了？”

“很明显。”

詹姆斯低头看到基里尔给他包扎伤口，忽然不知道脑袋哪根筋搭错了，发声“不亲它一下吗？”

基里尔先是一愣，瞥了詹姆斯一眼，在包扎好的手指上吹了吹气，还吻了吻“乖，很快就不疼了。”

杰克逊捂着脸去翻冰箱，换成其他任何詹姆斯的损友也没法接受，这家伙竟然脸红了。

在接近晚上十一点的时候，他们终于抵达逃民聚集点，几小时前，詹姆斯在中途把杰克逊放下了，基里尔对他说有时间的话，邀请杰克逊去星城看他的演出，杰克逊开心地同意，还送给基里尔一把手掌大的吉他木雕作为纪念。

“我们现在就下车，还是明天早晨再去？”詹姆斯调整车的位置，打开隐身涂层，这样就算他们离开也不会有人抢车，这儿和先前他们去的苔原带不同，难保有逃民打车的主意，那样他就不得不跟基里尔用另外的途径回星城，重点是会耽误基里尔排练甚至演出，詹姆斯不想给他带来麻烦。

基里尔表示听他的，詹姆斯觉得这个时间有些尴尬，就决定明天再下车，转一圈，泡个温泉，如果晚上有活动可以到处逛逛，他不确定这里的温泉基里尔会不会喜欢，毕竟星城的远郊疗养区有温泉，还是天然的。

詹姆斯先去洗澡，出来时习惯性地从观察镜里查看四周的情况，准备跟基里尔聊聊关于他们两个人的事，至少他觉得一对情侣在漫漫旅行中什么都不发生，实在有些说不过去，至少他们可以用手……

就在詹姆斯浮想联翩的时候，他从观察镜里看到了一个黑色的枪口，顿感不妙，紧接着枪口放下，一个有着棕色秀发的美女端着枪，站在车前，还伸出中指。

“怎么了？”基里尔悠闲地看着詹姆斯坐在垫子上抓耳挠腮。

“有一件事我要说清楚。”詹姆斯低下头。

基里尔好奇“请说？”

“我不是感情骗子。”

基里尔没出声，噗哧笑了下，揉乱詹姆斯的头发“怎么突然开始向我忏悔了？”

“呃……上次我来这儿，是为了一笔买卖，然后呢我就去酒吧，就跟老板娘……”

基里尔忍着笑鼓励“请说下去。”

“就是那回事嘛，但是我可能说了让她误会的话，所以可能如果再见到她，没准我要跟她解释清楚。”

“就这些？”基里尔心平气和地拿出他的坚果夜宵，等着詹姆斯的“坦白”。

“别这样看着我，好吧，我……”

简单来说，詹姆斯在做生意的时候与老板娘看对眼，并在对方的协助，或者说小手段下，成功赚到多出一半的钱，事后他们在床上达成把收益平分的共识就进行下一轮的热情交流，结果呢，詹姆斯没给钱不说，还成功跑路。

“她的生意可能受到一点麻烦，好吧，不大不小的那种，可我当时急缺钱，后来我也给了她一部分，呃，一半的一半。”

基里尔撑着头听詹姆斯讲故事，听到最后他同情地说“毕竟你的房子还是靠货款抵债来的。”

詹姆斯的拳头落在掌心里“就是这样，所以才不是什么风花雪月的感情债。”

基里尔站起来拍拍他的肩膀“外面实时温度零下20度，作为一名绅士，不该让姑娘在那么冷的天气下等着。”

“什么？”詹姆斯这才想到他教过基里尔怎么使用观察镜和通讯设备，可那完全是为了安全，呃，和拉近距离找话题用的。

“说真的，即使是风花雪月的感情债也没什么大不了的，”基里尔捏了詹姆斯的脸，眨了下右眼“谁没有呢。”

詹姆斯立刻抱住基里尔给他一个情不自禁的吻“亲爱的，请告诉我，我们之间是纯洁、美好的。”

基里尔更用力地掐他的脸“去开门”

“遵命。”


	7. Chapter 7

逃民们的生活条件跟基里尔想的不太一样，可能露出不解的目光，让陪在他身边的格雷戈里解释道“这里差不多是逃民版的星城。”

基里尔点头，这个处于半地下的镇子当然没法从任何角度与星城相提并论，但就他所了解的，逃民居住地大都是苦寒的南极内陆，暴风雪是他们生存的最大敌人，然后就是极度匮乏的食物，照普遍的说法，离开共和国的庇护就是自寻死路，当然他也知道为了赚钱，共和国内有很多人与逃民做生意，但走在这条与共和国稍偏远小镇类似的热闹大街，还是让基里尔感到不可思议。

“给您，提神用的。”格雷戈里好心从街边买了饮料递到面前。

“谢谢，”基里尔暧昧地摇头“可是……”

格雷戈里脸红“抱歉，詹姆斯说你不能喝咖啡，我以为别的就可以。”

“提神相关的都不太行，不过他跟您说了这个？”

“他说您是第一流的舞蹈家，正在为了事业饿肚子，所以连可可茶也不能喝，多遗憾啊，我们这儿的特色饮料。”

基里尔笑“下次过来我一定要尝尝。”

一个小时前，詹姆斯在伊莲娜的“武力威胁”下走出房车，基里尔跟在后面，还背着两人的行李，伊莲娜左右打量基里尔，就在詹姆斯以为要上演一场狗血剧的时候，女人笑了。

“看来眼瞎的不止我一个。”

詹姆斯立刻护住基里尔说“对不起你的人是我，别把火气撒在他身上。”

可基里尔却越过詹姆斯的肩膀打招呼“你好，我会让詹姆斯信守承诺的。”

“什么？”詹姆斯猛地回头。

基里尔给他打气“刚才我跟伊莲娜通过话，她说只要你把钱还了，就完好无损地让你走，因为你还要开车送我回去，所以我就答应了，不然你还有其他办法吗？”

詹姆斯从基里尔的脸上看出“既然你已经被发现，不然还有其他解决办法吗”的暗示，只好垂头丧气地说“就是这样。”

伊莲娜挑眉，示意詹姆斯跟她去酒吧把账算清楚，就在他们三个人走到酒吧门前时，基里尔说要到处走走，詹姆斯才对伊莲娜说把她弟弟找来做向导。分手前，基里尔忽然想到什么，走到伊莲娜面前说。

“钱可以留下，人要记得还给我。”

伊莲娜嫌恶地看了看詹姆斯，又同情地望着基里尔“热恋中的傻小子，放心吧，我只要钱。”

“不给我一个吻吗？”詹姆斯夸张地对基里尔张开手臂。

基里尔抛给他一个飞吻就随格里戈里离开。

“您是芭蕾舞演员？从步态上能感觉的出来。”格雷戈里摸了摸鼻子，不好意思地说。

“对，我靠芭蕾谋生，您和伊莲娜是这里的原住民吗？”

“不，我们是从共和国离开的那部分人，我看过芭蕾演出，多美啊，在这儿却看不到，不过我们有影像，可以从视频里看到一些经典的演出。”

“有通行证的话，可以到星城去看。”基里尔想介绍他所在的剧团明年就会有一轮巡演。

格雷戈里说“无家可归的小孩子们可没有通行证那种东西，不过我和伊莲娜尽量让他们过的开心一点，这里偶尔有杂耍艺人。”

基里尔想了想问“孩子们在哪儿？”

詹姆斯看着伊莲娜用一个小时的时间算账，慢悠悠地嚼着从吧台上的顺走的糖果“别算啦，明明那么简单的。”

伊莲娜抬起头似笑非笑“我想起他是谁了，共和国芭蕾舞团的男首席。”

詹姆斯一副“那有什么奇怪”的表情“对了，如果你这儿的杂志有跟他相关的，给我两本。”

“可他怎么会跟你搅和在一起？”

“因为我够大？”詹姆斯皮笑肉不笑地说。

“少来，上次你还不是在敷衍我。”伊莲娜掐他的脸“对了，趁他不在，我们要不要，嗯……”

詹姆斯果断拒绝“别想，我现在可不是单身。”

“给你的欠款打八折？”伊莲娜拉低衣领。

詹姆斯看了看女人的胸，又低头看手表“还是不了。”

鲜红的指甲顺着詹姆斯的脖颈抚摸到喉结，最后落到胡子拉碴的脸上，那股香水味更加浓烈，让詹姆斯有点头晕。

“他可不止你一个情人，别太天真了，小男孩。”

詹姆斯咧嘴笑“那不是更刺激了吗？”

伊莲娜叹气，詹姆斯问“你弟弟把我男朋友拐哪儿去了？”

“他刚才跟我说他们去哄孩子了。”

所谓“哄孩子”，其实是基里尔给那些无家可归的孩子们跳舞表演，詹姆斯开摩托载着伊莲娜，刚下车，就听到院子里的掌声和叽叽喳喳。

“是胡桃夹子吗？”

詹姆斯见格雷戈里兴奋地问，而他的基里尔脸上泛着光，气息微乱，看起来很高兴，他不愿意打扰对方的专注，就拉着伊莲娜躲在门边，看基里尔进入下一段舞的表演。

没有音乐的伴奏，基里尔一人在孩子们中央，像个精灵般轻盈地跳动、转身，即使没有像样的舞鞋，詹姆斯还是能感受到那份美丽和从容，他对舞蹈知之甚少，可基里尔的舞步给他打开一扇通向艺术殿堂的门，感受着从未见过的风景。

“孩子们，让你们的精灵哥哥休息吧。”詹姆斯不得不打断基里尔的表演。

一群小孩将基里尔包围，希望他不要走，基里尔蹲下身对他们小声地说着什么，詹姆斯全都看在眼里，就在基里尔跳舞的时候，他有一瞬间被某些魅惑的眼神和表情吸引感到小腹发热，现在看着大汗淋漓却畅快无比的基里尔感觉那股火烧得更加剧烈。

基里尔半靠在桑拿房的深处，感到一股凉风，睁开眼看到詹姆斯端着冰饮走进来，若有若无地将玻璃杯擦过他的胳膊。

“喝点？加了柠檬的苏打水。”

“谢谢。”基里尔喝了一口，皱着眉头“好酸。”

詹姆斯小心地捏了捏他的膝盖“累了吗？”

基里尔没有阻拦“一点也不……”

詹姆斯不知该说什么，从基里尔的反应看，对方显然知道自己想做什么，可他却老实起来，在身边坐好，喝了一口冰啤酒问“最后那段舞叫什么？我很喜欢。”

“没想好，我们正在创作一部新作品，还没有编好，可能最近想那件事想的太多了，就跳了出来。”

可能基里尔也意识到了那种气氛，忽然挨过来，与詹姆斯的胳膊触碰，彼此感到对方身上的汗。

“不想接吻吗？”基里尔凑过来，小声呢喃。

詹姆斯轻啄嫣红的嘴唇“想要更多。”

基里尔没有犹豫地张开手盖在詹姆斯的腹部“刚才你的眼神就是这么告诉我的。”

“这么明显？”

现在詹姆斯成了那个记得基里尔演出“禁令”的人，他不愿意让几天后基里尔的演出有什么瑕疵，因为他是那么完美。

基里尔见他没有动作，就站起来向外走，詹姆斯本能地跟着他，直到两个人钻进室外的人工温泉里，虽然地方很小，但足够他们两个同时进入。

詹姆斯看到站在面前的基里尔，在缭绕的水汽中像个超凡脱俗的妖精，尤其他的一条大腿还屈起磨蹭詹姆斯的腰。

“我想，用这个不造成影响。”基里尔回答詹姆斯的那个藏在心里而早被他看穿的问题。

詹姆斯感到那双手正握住某个地方，小幅地摩擦，他忍不住侧过头与基里尔接吻“你真善解人意。”

基里尔抓住詹姆斯的手拉向自己“嘘，别说话。”

詹姆斯想他们连这方面都合得来，也许杰克逊的建议需要认真考虑。


	8. Chapter 8

借着水的浮力，基里尔的两条长腿攀住詹姆斯的腰，才刚刚发泄在水中的器官就这么随着水的浮动轻轻触碰，产生异样的效果，詹姆斯的情绪没有跟着波动，反而紧紧抱住对方，鼻梁磨蹭基里尔的下巴。

“如果你想做……”基里尔舔了舔嘴唇。

“不，我得到满足了，”詹姆斯伸手在他挂着汗珠的鼻尖刮了一下“并且我信守承诺，等你演出结束后。”

基里尔露出意味深长的复杂表情，扯动嘴角笑了下“随你啊。”

几天来第一次睡到床上，让两个人在第二天全都起晚了，如果不是伊莲娜来叫他们吃午餐，没准就要睡到下午。

即使如此基里尔也没吃，或者说正经午餐，他带着片剂浓缩蔬菜汁和其他各种詹姆斯叫不出名字的补剂，仅要了一个煎蛋就完成了午饭任务，找地方做恢复性运动了，詹姆斯则不然，他把伊莲娜厨房里能拿的出的食材都尝了一遍，告诉对方哪些可以扔了，哪些可以找他通过渠道买更好更便宜的。

“我以为你已经忘了工作了。”

詹姆斯眯着眼睛喝苔藓饮料“怎么会，你知道我是那类什么钱都赚的人。”

格雷戈里抱着几本杂志走过来摆到吧台上“这是你要的。”

不等詹姆斯道谢，伊莲娜就把手按在杂志上“不是免费的。”

“我知道，怎么会亏待你们。”詹姆斯从口袋里捏出两张通行证“补一点上次的利息。”

那是两张可以10天内星城自由进出、不限次数的通行证，伊莲娜立刻就笑纳了。

“你们接下来还打算去哪儿？未来几天的天气可不好。”格雷戈里边擦玻璃杯边问。

“该回去了，基里尔有演出，出来就是散心度假，他不像我，是正经人。”詹姆斯咬吸管露出在伊莲娜看来有点“恶心”的微笑。

“收起你的恋爱脸，出于好心人的提醒，小心被人耍了。”

詹姆斯正襟危坐，满不在乎“有什么了不起，大家都是成年人。”

伊莲娜幸灾乐祸“好啊，需要我帮你找出来其中一本杂志上，他说自己有一段稳定的感情吗？出版日期就在三个月前。”

“我知道，他说过，几个月前分手，现在是单身。”

“算你走狗X运。”

詹姆斯又喝了两杯咖啡，准备去找基里尔，格雷戈里说他知道人在哪儿，正好他也要出门，就让詹姆斯搭车去了镇上一片刚浇好的冰场。

与格雷戈里道别后，詹姆斯站在冰场边，看到里面有不少人，但基里尔依然引人注目，很快对方也发现了自己，慢悠悠地滑到离詹姆斯几米外的地方，跳跃，在空中完成一个优雅的转圈。

詹姆斯把手指放在嘴里大声地吹口哨，看着基里尔离他越来越近。

他伸出胳膊搂着对方包裹严实的身体，亲了亲嘴唇“你还有什么我不知道的。”

基里尔眨巴眼睛“多的是你不知道的。”

“好吧，回到星城，你要教我怎么滑冰，我不擅长这个。”詹姆斯老实承认。

“我以为你会让我教你学游泳。”

詹姆斯开始后悔昨天男人的主动，心有不甘地摸了摸基里尔的屁股“现在还来得及吗？”

“过期不候。”基里尔笑“我想去打猎，你要来吗？”

“等等，你一个人？还是……”

一个身材高大的男人凑过来，对基里尔说“嘿，这是你朋友？哥们，要来狩猎比赛吗？”

詹姆斯感到不快，但也没什么立场，甚至事后觉得基里尔想做什么没义务通知他。

“好啊……我也……”詹姆斯刚想答应，手腕的警示器发出震动，顿时脸色一变。

“怎么了？”基里尔问。

当着外人的面，詹姆斯推说是伊莲娜他们找自己，他知道基里尔不信，但男人也没追问，心情一下子好起来，他搂着基里尔亲了亲，转头对那个连名字都懒得问的男人“你们准备去哪儿捕猎？”

其实詹姆斯对这里也不了解，他准备跟格雷戈里聊聊，等自己这边的情况搞定后就带人去找基里尔，要知道先前他就给了基里尔一把迷你激光手枪，不会致命，但防身功能十分强大，是经他的手卖的最多的武器类型。

詹姆斯立刻雇车赶回自己停车的地方，路上他跟格雷戈里通了话，确定那片猎场只有兔子、老鼠和小型狐狸之类的，才放了心，他猜对方想追求基里尔，他的新男友只是对这里的一切都很好奇，没准他很希望自己也能参加，不过他们的车很重要，没它回星城要辗转公共线路或者雇黑车，对他们随身带的东西，尤其詹姆斯换来的珍贵“宝石”就有些不安全了。

他在距离车不远的地方小心观察，慢慢接近，果然有两三个逃民围着车打转，该死的，詹姆斯在心里骂了一句，这车隐身系统的不稳定总给他惹麻烦，应该开老式的那款，可那样就没法给基里尔留下深刻印象，归根到底是他自己想耍帅造成的。

很快格雷戈里也带人来了，跟詹姆斯一起，与那几个人谈妥，付了所谓的停车租金，打发走他们，格雷戈里走到詹姆斯旁边，小声说“你男朋友去打猎了？”

“是你说那地方没问题的。”

格雷戈里脸红“那地方没问题，但是我刚听客人说，在没划界的地方好像有人被袭击了。”

詹姆斯立刻钻进车里，给格雷戈里拿了一把轻型猎枪，自己拿了两颗防暴弹和普通型速射枪，感觉不保险，又拿了救生包、两把手枪和战术刀。

“等等，你要干什么？”格雷戈里惊讶。

“救我的心上人。”詹姆斯指挥他快开摩托。

“你是不是太夸张了点，这里又不是什么反叛军的据点。”

詹姆斯舔嘴唇“为了安全，怎么做都不过分。”

他们先赶到猎场，使用扫描功能（这又让詹姆斯花了不少钱），发现在边缘地带有几个人，似乎正在发生肢体冲突，詹姆斯立刻就来了精神，而就在他跟格雷戈里按照坐标赶到现场时，觉得和他想的不一样。

基里尔拿着铁锹，邀请他俩的男人正在和对面的一个人讲道理，其他几个人站在原地不知该帮哪边，对面只有一个人，表情惊恐，就好像基里尔这边才是要打劫的那方。

“别过来！我不怕你们！”

那家伙是这么说，却做着相反的动作，不停地准备冲到这边，而他手里拿着一把斧子，看不出是自卫还是要进攻。

詹姆斯绕到那人身后，用枪托狠狠砸了那人的头，在基里尔的惊呼中，那人倒地不起。

“究竟发生了什么？”

基里尔把铁锹扔到一边，跑过来对詹姆斯说“太奇怪了，开始他向我们问路，还问有没有吃的，但莫名其妙觉得我们要抢劫他，明明他看起来才是那个要打劫的人。”

格雷戈里皱紧眉头，若有所思。

詹姆斯踹了那人一脚，得意自己的出现化解一场危机，还得到了基里尔青睐，很明显这位年轻多情的艺术家对自己上心了，证据就是当着众人的面跟他来了一个火辣的热吻，结果他变成飘飘然，以至于到了酒吧还被伊莲娜笑话。

“我们该回星城了。”

基里尔轮流和伊莲娜、格雷戈里拥抱、道别，邀请他们时间允许的话来看演出。

“他们才不懂得欣赏艺术。”詹姆斯站在旁边揶揄。

“你又比我们懂在哪里。”伊莲娜忍不住反击，转头捏了下基里尔的脸“下次来的话，我带你去其他更好玩的地方，你的时间太紧张了。”

“嘿，你怎么不说话。”詹姆斯觉得格雷戈里看起来有些怪。

“我……不，没什么，”格雷戈里想了想说“我觉得刚才那个人的发病症状有些似曾相识，没准还有传染性。”

基里尔不在意，觉得他想多了，詹姆斯却有些上心，最近共和国边境地区偶发奇怪的事件，但他也不觉得和今天发生的事有关联，为了不引起基里尔的紧张，他决定回到星城后，有必要的话，再调查清楚。

回程一路平安，在很远处就见到星城那宏伟的、永不熄灭的灯光，詹姆斯看到基里尔从客厅回来，透过车前玻璃看着眼前的城市。

“想家了吗？”詹姆斯问。

基里尔摇头，他换回一件乳白色的高领毛衣，淡蓝色的眼睛显得透亮灵动，让詹姆斯忍不住勾住他的脖颈索吻。

“把我放到XX大街就好。”基里尔吻了吻詹姆斯的脸。

“不送你回家吗？”

“有人来接我，我刚跟他通过电话。”

詹姆斯的热情熄灭一半，看着基里尔粉红色的脸颊和上面可爱的绒毛，他尽量放松口气“什么人？比我帅吗？”

基里尔笑“不，我想你们类型不同。”

詹姆斯知道他不该再问，直到将车停在指定地点，也没出声，基里尔已经收拾好行李。车门打开后，一个瘦削的男人早已等在那儿，他伸出手抱了抱从车上下来的基里尔，还吻他的眼睛和嘴唇，詹姆斯站在车梯上，开始自我开解。

“嘿，亲爱的，不介绍一下吗？”

基里尔回头，看着詹姆斯也下了车“是舞蹈团的人，我最亲密的伙伴。”

詹姆斯真想问到底有多亲密，就看到那个自称洛伦佐的意大利男人冲自己点了点头，注意力重新回到基里尔身上“亲爱的，为什么会出门那么久，现在外面可不安全。”

基里尔笑了笑不回答，转身走到詹姆斯面前“来看我的演出好吗？”

“我保证每场都来。”

基里尔上了那个男人的车，洛伦佐回到詹姆斯面前，咧嘴问“你最好把他的话忘了。”

詹姆斯来了精神，他就喜欢接受挑战“抱歉，我的记性非常好。”

车窗放下，基里尔探出头，不悦地看着他们两个“怎么不走。”

洛伦佐立刻小跑着回到车上，詹姆斯故意向前走了几步，对基里尔喊“我还会每场都送你最漂亮的花。”

看着车子扬长而去，詹姆斯在原地转来转去，想起伊莲娜的话，他认为自己没失恋。


	9. Chapter 9

关于送花这件事，詹姆斯说到做到，他打听了演出行程，除了第一场在星城，之后有两场在虎鲸港城，再回到星城开两场，时间跨度约大半个月，詹姆斯定了最贵的花篮，每次都不重样，甚至也不署名，只在演出时让花店送过去。

但他在前四场演出时，一次都没去找基里尔，只在第一场星城的表演，坐在最后一排，像个私家侦探般，认真地观察舞台上的演出，以及团内的各种动向。事实上，詹姆斯没法评价基里尔的表现好或不好，那超出了他的能力，因为只要有基里尔在，他一定是全共和国最杰出的舞蹈家，所以他不关心这个。

他注意到现在那个叫洛伦佐的意大利人是基里尔的经纪人，比那家伙更常出现或者说与基里尔更亲密的人，是一个叫罗贝尔的法国男人，从舞团的宣传册上看，法国男人是艺术总监。在詹姆斯不方便出现的时候，他就找私家侦探帮忙调查，得到下面的信息。

罗贝尔是仅次于基里尔老师鲁道夫的对基里尔有影响力的人，有人说基里尔跟他秘密结婚了。詹姆斯看着那条记录，在旁边打叉，他不相信基里尔骗他，如果说詹姆斯做武器生意能混到现在，既没被人追杀，又享有相当的口碑，能在好几路死斗的派系中左右逢源，全赖他有一双能看清对方内心的眼睛，这跟詹姆斯外表给人的印象挺相反。

所以他相信基里尔，不过该怎么讲呢，从事艺术工作的人，情感泛滥是常有的事，加上他自己也不是什么良人，所以无所谓什么欺骗，大家都是成年人，合则一起，不合就分，事情就此画句号倒挺不错，可是詹姆斯有点不甘心，倒不是短途旅行期间他们没上床，纯粹是他真的挺喜欢基里尔，甚至分开半个月，思念与爱意与日俱增，“连累”他做生意都心不在焉的，这就挺麻烦的。

“这行压力很大，首席不是那么好当的，”侦探的手指在基里尔的照片上摩挲，再点了几下，继续说道“加上更加开放或者奔放的关系，就……”

“你是不是想加钱？”詹姆斯直截了当。

侦探微笑着点头“您真是个通情达理的人。”

于是詹姆斯得到几张照片，两张是罗贝尔搂着坐在木地板上、疲惫不堪的基里尔，动作亲昵，并在第二张中罗贝尔吻了基里尔，再有一张照片是基里尔回家时的偷拍，洛伦佐搂着他的腰，最后一张是基里尔被洛伦佐拦腰抱起，从后台向更衣室里冲。

“肯定没有别的了吗？我是说，除了你拍的这些，还有什么看到的、听到的。”

侦探摇头“就这么多，说明不了什么。”

于是一个整装待发的詹姆斯怀着和自信外表不同的忐忑内心，观看了在星城的最后一场表演，演出获得巨大成功，詹姆斯看到电视台的摄像机，听身边的观众说，这次演出是一场足以载入史册的直播，担任男主角的基里尔获得巨大成功，所以詹姆斯觉得可能今天不是一个见面的好时候。

就在他看过表演后，准备回家，打算花点时间整理心情，忘记基里尔带来的影响时，他在门口看到了洛伦佐，本想装作不认识，但意大利人似乎就是冲他来的。

“有事？”詹姆斯把礼服外套搭在胳膊上，顺便扯掉领结，包括过硬的领子和袖口全让他不舒服。

“基里尔要见你。”洛伦佐面无表情地说。

“到底是他的保镖还是什么人？”詹姆斯十分好奇。

“你可以那么理解。”

詹姆斯故意吹口哨，脚下却不动“你或者他知道我会来？”

洛伦佐有些烦躁“演出特殊，门票实名，还能提供追踪，需要我提醒您，共和国的几个最高领导人刚才也在现场吗？”

詹姆斯耸肩“我对那些不感兴趣，得了，别好像我欠你的钱，基里尔在哪儿，我希望你能对我再客气一点。”

“如果你已经认为自己是他男朋友了，就最好放弃幻觉，你这种的，对他不算什么。”

詹姆斯咧嘴笑，希望对方能得到一种“那又如何”的挑衅，可他不打算再激怒洛伦佐了，安检的缘故，他只有手上款式夸张的戒指型催眠针勉强当防御武器使用，而想到基里尔特意关照人来留意他，詹姆斯觉得最近的那些情绪全是胡思乱想。

化妆间的门开着一条小缝，基里尔头朝外，躺在沙发上，私家侦探提供照片中显示的罗贝尔就坐在他旁边，不知嘀咕着什么，手一直在基里尔看起来疲惫不堪地身体上抚摸，最后还垂下头跟基里尔接吻，詹姆斯心一沉，因为基里尔没推开他。

奇妙的是，当詹姆斯观察洛伦佐的表情时，那个男人好像不为所动，没有那种在看到自己与基里尔动作亲密时的敌意，这让詹姆斯觉得，没准他们的关系比自己想得更复杂。

“嘿，基里尔，我来了，演出成功，怎么说来着，BRAVO！”

基里尔累到完全不想动，扬起头望向詹姆斯，脸上的笑意堆积起来，勉强抬起胳膊，做出想拥抱的举动，詹姆斯连忙不着痕迹地坐在罗贝尔刚才的位置，因为法国人在发现他们进屋后，就站了起来。

詹姆斯不放过他跟洛伦佐脸上的表情变化，看得出他们之间并非不存在竞争关系，只不过因为自己的出现，打破了他们与基里尔之间的微妙平衡，所以敌人的敌人这句话在他俩身上展露无疑。

“甜心，我真想你。”詹姆斯搂着思念已久的男友，基里尔的身体还在轻微抽搐着，即使他已经洗过澡，闻起来像块可口的点心。

“那些花是你送的，”基里尔用的肯定句“最近我连舞团都没法离开，只好用这种方式才能见到你。”

詹姆斯旁若无人地捏了捏基里尔的鼻子，顺便吻他的额头“都结束了？”

基里尔点头，像只困倦的猫，孩子气地打哈欠，让詹姆斯没法跟刚才舞台上的精灵联系在一起。

“你一定还没吃饭，我家里有，或者点你喜欢吃的，让他们送来。”詹姆斯小声询问。

“一会儿有其他事情。”洛伦佐开口了“比如跟赞助商，那些托拉斯经理们的答谢宴。”

“还有采访，我已经为了能让你多休息，将他们推后一个小时了。”罗贝尔也如此说。

基里尔皱眉，显得十分不情愿，一瞬间，詹姆斯非常想知道基里尔是不是有什么卖身契掌握在这群吸血鬼手里。

“你们没看出他快累傻了吗？”

洛伦佐从一个皮包里拿出一管针剂，示意詹姆斯让开“这个能让他打起点精神。”

詹姆斯抓住男人的手腕“先告诉我这是什么。”

“营养液，”基里尔坐起来，双腿垂地，手指搓了搓脸，顺便整理头发“来吧，我这就……”

“啊哈，我放弃了一场酒会，先不说能不能谈成生意，至少他们不会中途把我扔在一边。”

换做半个月前，詹姆斯绝不会那么说话，他有能力保持心态，与基里尔进行一次次试探性的对话甚至调情，可现在不行，在经历了那么久的思念和困惑后，詹姆斯认为他需要弄清楚自己到底是什么。

基里尔不回答，接受那针营养液，站起来坐到化妆镜前，示意罗贝尔可以开始了，他的蓝眼睛透过镜子望向詹姆斯。

“抱歉，请原谅我的心血来潮。”

詹姆斯怒气冲冲地走出化妆室，他应该奔向那个刚才撒谎的地方，随便什么酒吧、地下俱乐部，但他走到中途就放弃了，选择回家，家里确实还有酒，他打算大醉一场，没准第二天就能忘记那位多情的舞蹈家。

但第二天，他胡子拉碴地站到门前，打算给那个一大早就打扰他睡觉的家伙来几拳时，基里尔穿着灰色的连帽运动服出现在面前，詹姆斯又喜上眉梢了。

去他的洛伦佐或者罗贝尔，还有可能有也可能没有的BLABLA，他一把将基里尔拽进屋里。


	10. Chapter 10

“我是偷跑出来的，”基里尔调皮地吐舌头“请放心，不会给您惹上什么麻烦，他们还不至于在我体内植入追踪器。”

詹姆斯耸肩“那我就真的认为你是他们的奴隶了。”

现在的基里尔和昨晚的完全不同，脸上没有什么化妆品的残留物，整个人看起来很清爽，还更年轻，让詹姆斯觉得自己没准在旅行期间睡着了，醒来后基里尔还陪在他身边，期间没有什么分别，更别说那些多出的那些“外人”。

可他还是开口了“你结过婚，跟你的老师。”

基里尔收回去拿水果的手，尴尬地抓了抓头发“你调查了？”

“你没义务跟我讲在身上发生的一切，可能我先前介绍自己的那部分你也没放在心上，”詹姆斯喝下一杯冰水“但跟那些纸面上的文字相比，我愿意相信你之前透露的只言片语全是真的。”

“当然是真的，”基里尔不悦“如果您关心那个，我可以讲清楚，鲁道夫有幻想症，他不仅搞乱他的关系，还给我在感情方面不好的示范，当时我是个孤儿院的小孩，喜欢跳舞，把他当做天神，他收养我，教我跳舞，甚至他叛逃出国都把我也带上，说怕我会被警察追上，没准会饿死。”

詹姆斯拿着水杯的手在不易察觉地颤抖，他后悔不该说那句话，很可能与基里尔的关系在对方将秘密剖白后就彻底结束，但基里尔执意要说。

“总之我们来到共和国，所有的艺术家都希望能在这儿有一席之地，鲁道夫也不例外，何况当时他已经没有国籍了，”基里尔坐在沙发上，叠起一条腿“给我一杯热巧克力可以吗？”

詹姆斯开始慌张，他翻箱倒柜也没法找什么可可制品，只有可可味的调味酒。

“你的冰箱不像你说的那样什么都没有。”基里尔在厨房里找吃的，满脸嫌恶“昨晚我在餐桌上看到海豚肉，呕。”

一根剥开包装的能量棒举到基里尔面前，缓解刚才两人间的紧张气氛，基里尔边咬边含糊地说“我本来不想说，不过你的客户们也不是全然对你没有意见，比如一家Z字开头的……小心别被他们发现你搞了手脚”

詹姆斯咧嘴笑，他决心要给基里尔买最好的可可，情不自禁加上主动示弱地搂住对方的腰，用夸张的语调说“亲爱的，能原谅我吗？”

基里尔轻哼，愉悦地在詹姆斯嘴唇上亲了下“我们都差不多，只要你能让我吃点东西，我饿坏了。”

“保证完成任务。”

在基里尔去泡澡的时候，詹姆斯弄出燕麦粥、酸奶和新鲜的蔬菜水果，觉得蛋白质不够就加上几个鸡蛋，出浴的基里尔看到这些非常高兴。

“你已经了解我了，”基里尔吻他的脸“全是我爱吃的。”

“这一点不难，不用演出了就可以稍稍‘放纵’一下。”

“说好的给我的酒呢？”基里尔的眼睛到处找。

“如果我没猜错，你整个晚上没怎么睡，所以适当喝一点可以让你补觉，我不会打扰你，”詹姆斯举起手“事实上，如果你来得再晚点，可能我就要出门了。”

基里尔略带歉意“如果你放心的话，可以留我一个人。”

“为什么不，我们早就亲密无间了。”

詹姆斯能轻而易举说出更肉麻的“漂亮话”，可是基里尔已经困得眼睛快睁不开了，说那些的效果会大打折扣，他快速换好衣服，指着一间卧室说。

“你睡这里，很安静，也很干净，不会出现闯入什么陌生的人。”

基里尔笑“又是你的什么风流债吗？”

詹姆斯忍不住反击“嘿，甜心，需要我给你学洛伦佐是怎么跟我说话的吗？”

基里尔冲他吐舌头“小气鬼，我们没什么。”

詹姆斯不打算幼稚地追问，他该开工了。

格雷戈里坐在一间餐馆里，享受久违的美食，看到詹姆斯坐到他面前，指着碟子里的水鱼排说“很新鲜，不尝尝吗？”

“不，先跟我讲讲，怪病的事，就是在围猎场碰到的那个人，听说他不止一个人？”

“拜托，我好不容易到星城，能不能说点让我开心的事，”格雷戈里看着詹姆斯递来的支票，眼睛眯成一条缝“最近销路不错，都是那怪病带来的。”

听完格雷戈里的话，詹姆斯皱眉，他不认为那些怪病是什么偶发的，比如官方的“吃了非养殖动物的肉”的一笔带过的写法，因为结合听说的、了解的发生地点，这些孤立的、看似偶发的疾病让詹姆斯想起他在非洲时碰到的烈性传染病，当地人没有疫苗，一旦一个人得病，整个村落的人都别想逃脱，偶尔有一两个逃出生天，也很容易把不相干的人传染。

“没准是精神病？”格雷戈里不以为意“他们看起来都好好的，除了说的和做的很矛盾，哦，对，有医生管这个叫‘矛盾症’，把他们关起来。”

“等下，当时咱们几个，还有基里尔离那家伙很近，会不会也把我们都传上，潜伏期什么的？”

“你别吓我，我才吃饱，还想再来一份蛋糕。”

詹姆斯想了想继续问“不过你接下来再要货的话，先别找我啦，我要离开共和国。”

“终于被人知道你是奸商了？”格雷戈里眯起眼睛。

詹姆斯摸了摸鼻子“不算，就是最近赚钱有点多，被人盯上了，加上我也不是什么生意都想做。”

“抱歉，我来晚了，”一个矮个子男人拉开椅子坐在詹姆斯旁边“没影响你们？”

“天，你看起来一点都不像要退出的样子。”格雷戈里擦了擦嘴“我还有事？”

“诶，先别走，我那个房子，你有兴趣吗？低价卖给你，车也算上，就是上次你见过的那辆。”

格雷戈里来了精神“房子我不要，车我喜欢，但我真的有事，给个价格，让我想想。”

詹姆斯抓住他的手，在手心里比划几下，格雷戈里不敢相信“你的车很干净？”

“这叫什么话，还没量产呢。”

格雷戈里故意掏出那张支票在詹姆斯面前晃“是很便宜，但是我这次来没带钱，只有这个。”

詹姆斯磨牙“但是要等我离开共和国，车再归你。”

“一言为定。”

矮个子奥尔夫见格雷戈里走了，才对詹姆斯说“本来我想要你的房子，可是不得不怀疑你是不是有什么内部消息，是不是要出什么事了？就那些托拉斯经理们干的好事。”

詹姆斯故意压低声音，神秘地说“如果我是你，就不想那么多，因为你本来的目标是……我家隔壁……”

奥尔夫擦了擦头上的汗“咱们什么时候签合同？”

“我知道你着急，可我真的快走啦，什么时候回来也说不好，所以只要定下离开的时间，第一时间把钥匙给你，可你要先给我一半的钱，你也可以不答应啊。”

奥尔夫瞪着眼睛生气地说“半个月！不能更久了！我知道有人要对你下手，你要跑路，万一你带走我的钱还不交出房子！”

“那就当买教训啊。”詹姆斯乐呵呵地说。

詹姆斯回到家的时候，轻轻推开门，看到基里尔还在睡，怜爱地想这个可怜人到底被压榨到什么程度，他要去准备两人的晚餐，希望基里尔能喜欢新鲜的水鱼肉。

“詹敏？”

“我没弄醒你吧？睡美人”

基里尔推开被子，慢悠悠地坐起来“我睡了很久吗？”

“从我离开到现在，五六个小时，你可以再睡一会儿。”

“谢谢，但是……”基里尔下床走到詹姆斯面前“我该回去剧团了。”

“请跟我说实话，”詹姆斯收起挂在脸上的笑“我是你的仰慕者们当中竞争力最强的吗？”

基里尔像受到冒犯，抿紧嘴唇，一言不发。

“我不想那么说话，可我控制不住，理智告诉我你喜欢成熟的那类，没准是老头，我也不赖，但是我会嫉妒，别告诉我，你是个被人惯坏了的玫瑰，就喜欢看我们之间丑陋的竞争，对我没门。”

“你说你喜欢带刺的玫瑰？”基里尔轻声。

詹姆斯叹气，抚摸他的白皙的脸“那是真的，但也没大公无私到圣人的程度，事实上，我要走了。”

“离开共和国。”

詹姆斯惊讶基里尔的敏感“你是不是听说什么了？”

基里尔又回到先前的平静状态，好像在说“这才是你真正的目的……昨天那些看过我演出的人，很快就要走了，不是这周就是下周。”

詹姆斯警觉“是那个矛盾症？”

基里尔点头“是的，因为已经瞒不住了。”

詹姆斯想了想轻声问“所以你来找我是道别的，因为你也要走？”

“不，我不会离开的，”基里尔垂下眼睛“我猜你可能走，但你没说所以……”

詹姆斯看着基里尔慢慢地穿好衣服“我不是马上走，还有几天，我是个商人嘛，想把房子卖掉，不能亏太多。”

“像你的作风。”

他拉住基里尔的胳膊，男人顺从地靠在他身上。

“先别走，我买了不少吃的，想做顿晚餐的，我一个人吃不完。”詹姆斯示弱。

“只要你能做得好吃。”基里尔凑到耳边说。

“所以你也不是一定要回剧团的对不对？”詹姆斯追问。

“明天中午之前。”基里尔让步。

詹姆斯猛地吻他的嘴唇“做通宵怎么样？”

基里尔咧嘴笑“怕你不行啊。”

詹姆斯认为他被冒犯了。


End file.
